To Find Another
by DW'NINJA'KITTY
Summary: Dean and Sam run into a girl, who has alot in commen with both of them, and they need her help on their new case and life. Can she help Sam with his gift? Will she help Dean love, and live?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural in any form or fashion. I only own minor characters that I've made up, the'll be easy to spot. Plz enjoy.

"What is this damn thing!" Dean Winchester yelled, searching the surrounding woods, over the top of his gun.

"I don't know!" Sam yelled back, as he searched the other side.

They could hear growling and the thrashing of limbs breaking around them. Suddenly, with a meaningful yell, something huge flew at Dean. Knocking him from his feet.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he slung around aiming his shoot, as Dean continued to fight at the thing above him.

"Shoot it Sam!"

"I can't! I don't have a clear shot!"

"Shoot it!" Dean yelled again as a fire rang through the air. Stunning the creature, but only for a moment. Then it was disappearing into the woods, from which it had come.

"Nice shot." Dean said, while looking up at his brother.

"Dean, I didn't fire."

"What?"

"I didn't shot that thing!"

"If you didn't, then who did?"

"I did."

They both jerked quickly to see a girl step out of the bushes, while putting a bow over her shoulder. "Were you just going to let that thing bite your brother?" She asked Sam, as she began brushing off the layer of mud from her shirt and legs. "Though I think maybe I should have let it, had that not made it worse. Not that he deserved me saving him." Giving up on the mud she reach her hand down to Dean.

"Who are you?" Sam asked as he watched the girl help Dean to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked once he was standing.

"What's it look like I was doing? Braiding my hair and painting my nails?" She asked sarcastically.

"That's what you should be doing. You got no right being here!"

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

"Says who? You? Ha, the one who has no right to be here is you. I've been tracking that thing, and you just screwed it up. Like you screw everything up!" The girl yelled as she turned and started out of the woods.

"What do you mean like I screw everything up?" Dean yelled going after her, leaving Sam stunned and confused.

Once he finally caught up with his brother, he found him standing beside his car arguing with the girl. After watching them for a few minutes, and having no idea what was going on, he yelled, to get their attention.

"Um, shouldn't we have gone after that thing?" He asked once they were both looking at him.

The girl sighed and sagged her shoulders. "It's no use." She stated. "I only got it good enough to stun it, and make it run, sad though it wasn't good enough that we would be able to follow it. And we certainly wouldn't find it. I've ruined its dinner. Now it will go into hiding to lick its wounds. It will not have a desire to finishing hunting tonight."

"Okay and how do you know that?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Cause unlike your brother here. I'm not one to go in shooting first. Like I said I've been tracking this thing, for the past 2 weeks. And I finally had it down to here, and I can only hope that what the two of you caused tonight won't cause it to start moving again. Man, I really won't this one to be over with, so I can return home."

"You've been tracking that thing, and you know my brother. Who are you, and what was that?"

"Doesn't matter who she is." Dean answered quickly.

"That was a werewolf. And I am Alexander Keller the 3rd. My father didn't have any sons, which makes me the legacy. I go by Alex though." She said offering her hand to Sam.

"Sam Winchester."

"I know."

"Of course you do. So how do you know my brother?"

"Oh we go way back, don't we Dean?"

"Oh yes, way back. You know we should probably get out of here, just in case that thing does come back." Dean said while opening the driver's side door.

"Do, you need a ride?" Sam asked Alex, opening his door.

"That would be nice. Though I'm sure your brother will freak."

"Oh, pay no attention to Dean."

"I never do." She said as she slides into the back seat.

"What'd ya ask her to stay with us for?" Dean asked hotly, while looking at the shut door to the bathroom.

"Cause she's nice, you know her. And she needed somewhere to stay. Plus she seems to know more about this thing then we do, so she can help us."

"That all maybe, but you have no idea what you just did."

"Really what is she evil? Cause she seemed like another hunter to me."

"Ha, sweet little Alex evil. No way. It's other things.."

"Like what?"

"That's not important."

"Oh, come on Dean tell me."

"Fine you really want to know who she is?" Seeing Sam's nod, he sighed and looked down. "She's my wife."

"What?!"

"I met her four years ago on a job with dad. Like her whole family are hunters, and friends of dad's. So, we were working on a job with them, including Alex. Who really does know what she's doing. But she was just so sweet, and amazing, I just couldn't help myself. I guess neither could she. So, we kind of ended up married."

"No way! So, what happened?"

"We're hunters, and we were being lead in different directions, but I guess it was mostly cause I was afraid something would happen to her if she keep going at the rate she was. So we got into a fight, then I left. By her order."

"Did you love her?"

Before Sam got his answer they heard the shower shut off, and was shortly joined by a freshly showered Alex. Sam was shocked by the appearances of the girl standing in front of him. She looked far different then from the first time he saw the mud clad girl step into view. She really did look like a sweet and amazing 24-year-old girl, standing in front of them in a tee shirt and boxers, while brushing out her hair. Sam saw the look on his brother's face as he watched the girl in front of them, and had no doubt that Dean loved her. And he could see why too.

"Well, I think I'm going to grab my shower now." Sam said, and head quickly into the bathroom. Leaving Alex, sitting cross-legged on the foot of one bed, and Dean standing off to the side, watching her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked with out even glancing up at him.

"How do you do that? Always know when I'm looking at you?"

"Because I can feel your eyes on me. So, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Gee, if I'm not mistaken you use to be able to read my mind."

"I still, can. I just chose not to. Believe it or not I don't go around reading peoples minds. I can control it."

"Yeah I know." He said sagging down onto the bed next to her. "I was wondering where that shirt went."

"You forgot it. I like sleeping in it. Makes me feel close to you."

"Really? Cause from the way you acted I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you Dean. Never could. Mostly just hurt. But I still love you. We are married after all." With a sigh she laid her brush on the nightstand then stood and moved away from Dean. "So, um sleeping arrangements?"

"Sammy can have that bed, and we'll take this one. If that's okay and you don't mind sharing a bed with me. I just really don't want to share with my brother, and since you two don't know each oth-."

"Dean you're rambling. Shut up, will ya? I don't mind, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before." With a small smile, she moved back onto the bed, and under the covers. As Sam came out of the bathroom, and Dean went in.

Dean climbed gently into the bed, trying not to wake the sleeping girl on the other side. Just when he thought he was successful in not waking her, she rolled over and looked right at him.

"I wasn't sleeping." She said softly.

"You were crying." He replied gently, as he reached over to crease her cheek.

"It's no big deal." She answered while closing her eyes, and enjoying his gentle touch.

"Come 'ere."

With a small sigh she inched her way into his open arms, laying her head against his chest snuggling into his warmth. Dean placed a soft kiss in her hair, as he hugged her tighter, and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: okay so dean and sam maybe a little out of character, but hopefully not much. Plz leave me comments to let me know what ya think, so I'll know as to rather or not I should delete it or add a new chapter, thanks. oh and if anyone has an idea for a new title plz let me now, cause im not sure right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural…sadly.

Dean awoke slowly and gently tried to move his arm, that was long since numb. He didn't mean to wake her, but none the less he felt Alex stir next to him. She moved over so that she was no longer laying on his arm.

"Start at your hand, apply pressure and rub towards your heart, it stimulates the blood flow." She whispered into the dark.

"How do you know what I'm doing without even opening your eyes?"

"Because I , know you Dean. Plus having just woke up your projecting. And sine I just woke up I'm picking up on everything. Including Sam's bad dream his having think we should wake him?"

"How bad like someone dyeing?"

"No more of leaving the house without clothes."

"That's not so bad, leave him be at least his sleeping." Dean sighed as he watched his little brother. Until Alex pulled him back down flat next to her. Lying on her side she pressed herself up against him again, as he wrapped his arms around her. "So all that stuff Sammy can do, is it the same as what you do?"

"Yes your brother and I are the same. We're cut from the same cloth so to speak."

"But Sammy can't do half the stuff you can."

"Sure he can. He just doesn't know it yet. Mine awoke at a young age, Sam's didn't it'll just take him some time to learn."

"And are you going to teach him?"

"If you let me get some more sleep now."

"So where do we start?" Sam asked as he looked at the woods in front of him.

"I can track it from the area, where it attacked Dean." Alex answered, slinging her bow over her shoulder and heading into the woods. With a quick glance between the brothers they followed suit.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Sam asked, as he watched Alex standing in the middle of the area unmoving, eyes closed."

"She's trying to pick up on the things projections." Dean whispered, know only because he'd seen her do this many a times before.

"Hey Sam want to learn how to use your gifts?"

As he nodded, he could already feel himself being drawn closer to her. When he was standing next to her, she caught his hand holding on tight. Suddenly Sam's vision changed everything was black and white, and was slightly foggy around the edges. As he looked around himself, he could see Dean, Alex, and the surrounding clearly. Then in the distances he caught a glimpes of something red.

"Do you see that? It's the wolf's life force. His really not that far. But we must be careful and be prepared. Got it?"

Sam and Dean both nodded. And in doing so Sam vision went back to normal. Shacking his head he looked at his brother

"I know wild right. I thought it was about one of the coolest things I'd ever seen first time she showed me. And guess what my friend you're suppose to be able to do this too."

"No way!" Sam exclaimed, looking bewildered at his brother and Alex.

"Yes and in time you'll learn. So Dean how much silver you got?"

"Hopefully enough, so if you're the expert how are we suppose to do this?"

"Easy, stay low. Don't let it see, don't shoot unless you have a clear shot. And most importantly be careful!!!"

They made there way slowly through the forest. Keeping as low to the ground as was possible but still giving them enough lead way to move fast. Following Alex's lead since she could still see the life force.

Upon reaching the mouth of the cave Alex gasp at what she saw. Standing up straight she ran into the cave with out looking back

"Alex wait!" Dean yelled. But it was to late she was already deep inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

A/n: sorry it's taken so long to get up, but I've been distracted.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Dean and Sam hurried Alex scream as they was running into the cave after her. The found her lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. Dean quickly kneeled beside her and pulled her into his arms cradling her.

"The blood seems to be only coming from the back of her head." Dean said looking at his brother.

"But she's covered in blood!" Sam said looking around trying to find another source. And he did. A few feet away from them were a young girl and a guy, bleeding and died. "What do we do?"

"She's the wolf he was her last victim." Alex said softly leaning into Dean. "Cut off there heads, both of them. Or he will change as well." She slowly pulled a knife from under her pants leg and reached it to Sam. "It's silver just sever their main artery and it should be fine." She leaned even more into Dean as he pulled her against him and picked her up.

Sam quickly did as Alex had instructed then followed Dean out of the cave.

Sam watched as Dean slide into the back seat still cradling Alex close to him. "We'll go back to the hotel and get Alex cleaned up then head out." Sam nodded as he climbed behind the wheel.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

After cleaning Alex up and packing, their stuff they headed out. Alex was laying in the back, careless of where they were going she as focusing on getting her head to stop pounding like a marching band drum. She knew where ever it was she was safe, she was with Dean after all.

Sam wasn't sure what was going on with his brother. He had seen a whole change in him since they came upon Alex. Not that he minded, he liked this change in Dean and he liked Alex. She was really sweet, and seemed to know a lot, about what they do.

And all Dean knew was he loved that beauty in the back sit. And he was so glad he had found her again.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

It was about three when they pulled up in front of Ellen's. They could see her and Jo standing out front. With a quick glance into the back seat told Dean Alex was still sleeping, so he slowly climbed out of the car. As did Sam.

"Dean, Sam what are you doing here?" Jo asked happily, glad to see Dean. (She didn't take off. She still lives there.) And quickly gave him a hug which was only have accepted.

"We'll we're looking into a few stuff, and we was hopping we could stay here for a few days. If that's all right?" Sam asked as Jo hugged him.

"Of course you can stay here for as long as you need." Ellen said with a smile.

"Oh, and it's not just us. Dean's wife will be staying to if that's all right?" Sam added casting a glance at his brother, and then Jo, who had a hurt slash mad look on her face.

"You're married?" Jo asked harshly.

"Of course she may stay as well, where is she?"

"Still in the car, she got her head busted open on the case we just finished." Dean answered turning and heading to wards his car.

"Poor girl is she all right?" Ellen asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Alex asked as she began to climb from the car, when Dean opened the door.

"I felt you awake." He whispered softly to her as he helped her out.

"I know." She held Dean's hand as she walked over to the group.

"ALEX!" Jo yelled, staring bewildered at Alex.

"Hey Jo how ya been?" Alex asked plastering a smile to her face.

"Nice of you to come home." Jo snipped back.

"Come give your mother a hug." Ellen said holding her arms open to her oldest daughter. With a sigh of seeming relief, Alex moved into her mother's arms. "come on inside. Seems we have a lot to talk about." She said when Alex pulled back.

Everyone was stunned, and no one knew what to say.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

a/n: sorry it's short but it's something.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

A/N: sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been busy, and sick.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Alex sat out on the front porch staring up at the stars. She couldn't believe the way Jo had just acted.

_Flashback_

"_So, what do you mean you two are married?" Jo asked, staring hotly at her sister._

"_It happened a few years ago. I ended up working on a case with them. Me and Dean just kinda hit it off, and one thing lead to another, and next thing we knew, we was married." Alex was really unsure how to explain this to her mother and sister. But she was also sure that if anyone would understand it would be her mother._

_With an understanding nod, Ellen smiled at her oldest daughter. "Well, then sweetie, if your happy then I'm happy for the both of you."_

"_You always get everything!" Jo yelled as she stood quickly and left the building._

_Flashback ends._

Alex sighed as she lay back on the porch. She knew Jo's reaction. It was clear Jo had a thing for Dean. And who wouldn't. Of course, since Alex was married to him, then Jo was taking that as a slap and would take it out hard on Alex.

She sighed again as she felt Dean walk out. He slid into the seat next to her, and looked down into her eyes with a smile. "What ya thinking about pretty girl?"

"Jo." It was a simple answer but Dean understood. With a third sigh, she raised and leaned into him. "It's not like I married you to hurt her. I mean I've known you for four years, and she's known you for what? Like a year if that. I love you Dean and I didn't do it to hurt her. I mean how could I have known that four years after I married you my sister would fall for you. I'm psychic of course I should have seen it coming!"

With a soft chuckle, Dean leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "It's all right babe. Everyone knows you didn't do it on purpose to hurt her. It'll just take some getting use to. I mean her sister just came home married to a guy she likes. It'll take a little while. Don't worry." Alex nodded against his chest. "Come on let's go to bed."

She nodded again. "Will you carry me?" She asked with a sly smile looking up at him from under her long sweet eyelashes.

Dean laughed again as he looped his arm under her legs and stood taking her with him. "So your room is the one on the left right?"

His only answer was a nod.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

a/n: sorry it's short but.


End file.
